500 años
by Winter sunflower
Summary: Hoy 21 y 22 de abril, se conmemoran 105 años de la gesta heroica del puerto de veracruz de la invacion americana y 500 años de la fundacion del primer cabildo de america continental y mexico Villa Rica de la Vera Cruz En honor a esta tierra vendecida, veracruz


La brisa del mar golpea mi rostro mientras admiro el atardecer

**Escúchame, estoy aquí, la voz del pasado**

Recuerdo como si fuera ayer, los acontecimientos que hoy en día festejamos, años y años de historia, que el día de hoy recordamos

**Mi corazón fue roto**

Recuerdo perfectamente cada acontecimiento, la llegada de esos hombres que coincidió con el día de mi nacimiento.

**Descubrí secretos que abrieron heridas**

Recuerdo la fundación, los ataques piratas, las invasiones y las guerras.

**Pero hoy sanaron**

Pero también recuerdo lo bueno

**Línea que nos une en el tiempo**

Recuerdo con fervor cada batalla ganada, así como las perdidas, recuerdo el miedo de aquellos tiempos, así como la emoción de descubrir el mañana

**Y nos da identidad**

Así, como la grandiosa convivencia de indígenas, negros y españoles, funcionando sus culturas para dar paso a lo que es hoy

**Estoy aquí reposando, tranquila como espuma frágil que enamora**

El rico aroma del mar, chocando con la piedra y esa brisa, me alegra el día, después de tantos años, sigue siendo la misma

**Cálidos aromas, sabores únicos que distinguen**

Llega a mi ese exquisito aroma a café, servido con su tan distintivo Tin Tin, del café de la parroquia, también ese aroma a marisco y peces, que recientemente pescaron los pescadores

**Sonidos que delatan**

Tan bien escucho, el sonido de la marimba, niños riendo y corriendo, y a lo lejos versos cantados por viejos, que de generación en generación por 5 siglos heredaron los padres a sus hijos

**Música que enorgullece**

También, logró distinguir la música de danzón, adultos mayores que han iniciado a bailar, como es de costumbre todas las noches, así como el zapateado característico de los guapangos

**500 voces que sueñan, ríen y bailan**

Ese ambiente, ese dulce ambiente que durante 500 años me ha enamorado

**Yo e nacido aquí**

Esos recuerdo que me llenan de nostalgia

**Tierra de paz y de esfuerzo**

El esfuerzo de cada hombre, mujer y niños por mantener vivo y sacar adelante a un pueblo

**De cultura y tradición**

Su cultura y sus tradiciones que tanto nos enorgullecen, nos identifica y enaltecen

**Mi gente sincera y alegre que sabe amar**

Su gente, es mi motor, mi inspiración,ellos me llenan de valentía, coraje, alegría así como sufrimiento y dolor

**Y entregar el corazón**

Por ellos, lo daría todo, hasta mi vida, solo por protegerlos y verlos felices

**Veracruz puerta de mexico**

Por qué soy veracruz, ese puerto que tanto enorgullece a Mexico, la puerta de mexico hacia el mundo, la cuna del mestizaje, así como 4 veces heroica ciudad y puerto, ese estado, que daría todo por la persona que más amo y por su gente, y que nunca se a dejado doblegar por propios y extraños

**Eres grande tierra mía**

No importa cuantas veces me hayan echo desangrar, después de tantos años, 500, sigo fiel y valiente, desde el primer día en que llegue a este mundo

Riendo, bailando, cantando y disfrutando de esta tierra bendita.

-no puedo creer que ya hayan pasado 500 años- sonreí tímidamente, viendo la hermosa luna que el día de hoy se deslumbraba.

-lose Cathy- se escucha una voz muy familiar, y esa persona se sienta un lado de mi.

-¡si viniste!- dije emocionada y abrazando a esa persona.

-por supuesto que vendría mi niña, es tu cumple y no podía olvidarlo- dijo Maria abrazándome fuertemente-mírate cuánto has crecido-.

Me sonrojo y sonrió, mi linda patria esta conmigo, esa mujer a quien e decidido llamarle madre, mi protectora, la mujer por la que e luchado tanto, esta aquí, mi México.

-¿te parece si vamos a la fiesta? Esta yuri ahora mismo dando un concierto en el malecón- le dije.

-por supuesto que si, es tu día hoy y mañana, hagamos lo que quieras- me contestó.

-pues vamos- me levante rápidamente y emocionada.

-pero antes- se levantó- acomódate ese cabello- acomodó mis rizos negros atrás de mis orejas-tienes unos ojos muy lindo para que tu cabello lo cubra- beso mi frente- ahora si vámonos- sonrió.

-si-conteste.

Después de tantos años, sigo aquí, luchando por lo que me importa,mi gente y mi patria,y así será para siempre, por que fui la primera en subirme al barco, y me hundiré si hace falta con el,ese barco llamado México.

_Felices 500 años mi lindo veracruz, tierra que me vio nacer y a la que amo tanto,tierra de gente heroica, alegre y trabajadora, pedacito de patria que sabe sufrir y canta._

_Este fic lo dedico a mi veracruz, por que hoy 21 y 22 de abril se festejan el aniversario 105 de la gesta heroica de veracruz de la defensa del puerto de la invasión americana y también los 500 años de la fundación del primer Cabildo de America continental y de México Villa Rica de la Vera Cruz_

_Espero que les guste, si hay alguien ahí XD_

_Me inspire en un video que sacaron por los 500 años se llama "veracruz puerta de México-¡eres grande tierra mía!-500 años" la cual su letra aparece en negritas_

_También les presento a mi OC Veracruz, ella es una chica de aparentes 16 años, su piel es morena clara por el mestizaje, tiene cabello rizado y negro por herencia negra y ojos verdes por herencia española._

_Es alegre y fiestera pero cuando debe ser seria demuestra frialdad, esto se demuestra en cómo a defendido a Mexico de las invasiones a lo largo de su historia._

_Y su nombre es Catalina de la Cruz Hernández, Catalina por que ese era el nombre de la esposa de Hernán Cortez, de la Cruz por "Villa rica de la Vera Cruz" y Hernández por que es el apellido de mi OC México XD_

_También considera a Maria como su madre, ya que ella "apareció" cuando fundaron la Villa los españoles, y para mi Maria es hija del imperio español y el azteca (su madre) y ella nació en 1521, pero como ella es el país crecio más rápido, y por eso Catalina la considera su madre._

_Espero les haya gustado, y solo quería dedicarle un fic a mi linda tierra_

_Felices 500 años mi veracruz_

_"Por qué solo veracruz es bello"_

_Atte: Winter sunflower_


End file.
